Reflective Imagining
by Eternal Affinity
Summary: My first fic. A one-shot featuring Yukina, and her point of view on her past, who she is, and her unknown brother. PG because I'm paranoid. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer**: As much as I'd love to, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

A one-shot featuring Yukina and her thoughts on who (or what) she is, and the brother she never knew. This is my first fic, so I expect it to be terrible and for it to receive a lot of flames, but please give some worthwhile reviews. ;

* * *

**Reflective Imagining**

I sometimes wonder what the others think of me when I'm with them. It isn't often that I see Kazuma, Yusuke, and the rest of the group. I still feel grateful towards them for rescuing me, but how much do they really understand me? I am of the koorime, a race of apparitions of the ice, feared in many ways in Makai. But even I cannot be so easily placed. I act naive to the facts around me, doing my best to hide what I truly know. It is nothing sinister, but I merely wish to put on a face of innocence, perhaps to help protect myself from the harsh realities of the world.

I know how much my fellows at the island fear my powers. I am a healer; I am incapable of doing much harm. But they fear me because of the blood that runs in my veins. True, I look enough like an ice maiden, but beneath everything, I am made of two elements that will forever clash and conflict with each other. Luckily, the only visible trait that signifies my other half are the red eyes I bear.

As for how I acquired that half...well, I, unlike most koorime, have a father. I do not know who he is, what he looks like, or even if he's still alive. All I know is that I had a father at some point. My mother, Hina, was traveling outside the city when they met, and they fell in love. A union between them bore twins, myself…and a brother I never knew. When my mother gave birth to us, I was considered fit to live among my people, but my brother was a different case. He was thrown from our island into the forests of Makai below.

I did not know of this for quite some time. Rui, my mother's best friend, raised me, for shortly after my brother was tossed from the island, my mother committed suicide from the grief of losing her child. But, as I said before, I knew of none of this. I believed my mother died of other causes, from some disease she was too weakened from my birth to recover from. My life in the island was relatively simple, training to become a healer and serving those in need. In fact, it was downright monotonous at times.

But one day, a commotion in the city had everyone running through the streets. Healers were called to tend to some wounded. Many were scared for the reason of the attacks; a man, a demon, a fire demon, had breached the city defenses. What he was looking for was unknown, but our leader at the time, was sending out some of her most powerful warriors to stop him regardless. But it was night, and he was fast, too fast for some of our knights to handle.

I was one of the few healers that dared answer to the calls for aid. I knew how to protect myself...something more that came from my mixed heritage. But there were so many wounded, so much death...it took me a long while to assist anyone, they were so badly hurt. I was tending to one of the fallen when a shadow passed overhead. I heard someone scream, but the cry was cut off like a hot spear through ice, turning into a hissing, strangled sound. Fear passed through my mind, but not until I heard two more cries did the thought of death occur to me.

At that time, darkness once again fell over me. I remember looking up, most likely frozen with a fear that was quickly washing over me. The figure standing over me seemed very tall in the thin moonlight that silhouetted him, his face masked by the hood of a cloak he wore. A gleaming sword was stained darkly with the blood of my fellows. The dangerous steel was raised to my throat, but halted as it came to the necklace I wore. It bore a tear gem of my mothers, one of the two that she had shed while giving birth to me. I stared up into the shadows of the hood, trying to see his face. I had never seen a man this close before, and if I was to die, I would like to see the face of my killer.

I suppose he saw my blood-red eyes then...Immediately the sword pulled away from my throat, and his other hand went to something around his own neck. He clutched whatever it is, and suddenly fled. But my eyes were fast, and I was able to follow him. As clouds moved away from in front of the moon, I saw the thing that adorned him; it was a tear gem, one that could only be shed from a koorime.

That was the only encounter I ever had with the person I later found out was my brother. Shortly afterward, I left the island to search for him, but was captured by a greedy human. I don't wish to recall that incident, but skipping details of my rescue and the other events that have occurred since then, here I am, with Kazuma, Yusuke, Kurama, Keiko, and Botan in Master Genkai's temple on a cold winter day. I've been thinking over my past for a long while, and I'm interrupted when loud yelling snaps me from my thoughts.

Kazuma and Yusuke are arguing again. I laugh, as I always do, at their wild antics. No one suspects that I am not such a simple girl. But the fight is getting out of hand. Hot liquid is splashed, and I quickly get up to retrieve Genkai for assistance. However, I cannot find her, but I do run into someone unexpected. It was unknown to me, up until that point, that he was even present.

Hiei. There are times I consider...My thoughts trail off as he notices me. I bow slightly to him, remembering that he has also saved me from harm several times. I give him what I hope is a warm, welcoming smile, and he merely nods in return. Yes...it's possible. But I have nothing to prove it. Never have I seen him with a tear gem, and that is the only evidence I have to prove a blood relationship. I never did see my brother's face...But somehow I can see the black-cloaked man standing before me as my brother. His eyes are similar to mine, actually. But it's probably just common among their kind of demon. And besides, nothing about him gives an indication he's half of one demon and half of another. I decide to voice my reasons to wandering about the temple.

"Hiei, have you seen Master Genkai?" He regards me for a minute, then motions his head slightly to one side. I thank him with another bow, and…I see something move in his eyes...but it is gone in a flash.

My imagination again. But perhaps time would tell differently....

* * *

So, there it is. sigh How bad was it? XD

Oh, but please note that I have **not** seen the entire series, and some of the information above might not be accurate to the anime. If anyone sees an error, please inform me so I can correct it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
